Fatal Frame: Shadows of Moonlight
by SkrallSaw
Summary: Moonlight Louisiana, a place most people don't even know existed, once the most populous town in that area, but now completely desolate of human life. What happened there? Hunter Maycomb and Wade Gillespie are about to find out what happened there years ago, and how it's connected to several disappearances that happen every last half of December.
1. Prologue

**So I played Fatal Frame 5: Maiden of Black Water, and thought it was great, and eventually this story came to my mind. I know Maiden of Black Water added the Shadow Reading/Kagemi ability (correct me if I'm wrong), and I added my own thing for this story. Nothing big, but you'll know it when you see it. Plus there are a few fictional locations in the story. I do not own Fatal Frame, just my OC's.**

* * *

 _My name is Hunter Maycomb, I'm a high school student who lives in Louisiana. Ever since I can remember I've seemed to have a strong sixth sense or something like that. I can see glimpses of a spirits memories, of the past, or an event that occurred at a place and time. I never knew why I had this ability or anybody with anything similar to it. Using my abilities and my holy cross, I try to help spirits make it to paradise in the next life._

 _I traveled quite a distance on the day where you could say everything really started. My friend from school, Wade Gillespie, invited me to come to California to visit some family. Wade always invites me whenever he goes on trips, I go with him whenever I can. To make myself useful I went to grab some stuff for dinner for the family at the store. On the way back, I met the spirit of a woman who was staring off at Alcatraz Island. Her name was Sara King, and told me her husband Jon was a prison guard at Alcatraz. She could feel his soul was still there and didn't want to leave this world without him, I told her I would go and help him. After some research, I learned that two prisoners killed a guard in the catacombs beneath the prison in an escape attempt, I had a feeling that was my target. Me and Wade arrived at dusk to check it out._

 **Alcatraz Island - The Catacombs 6:30**

"So tell me again why we came at this hour Hunter?" Wade asked his friend.

"Well we wouldn't really be able to get around that well with all the tourists." Hunter answered "Guess we have to go deeper. The two made their way to the lower levels of the catacombs. They contained cells used years before Alcatraz was federal prison. The conditions down there were too much for even the standards of the rock and thus weren't used when the prison was still active.

"Hunter, your cross is glowing." Wade pointed out. Hunter pulled the cross off his belt and it had a faint glow to it.

"We must be close." Hunter almost stepped on what looked like an old piece of scrap metal, but upon closer inspection realized it was a makeshift knife. He reached to touch the knife and was shown a glimpse of the past. He witnessed two burly looking prisoners violently murder a guard. He then seen another glimpse, the two prisoners were cornered and gunned down.

"Hunter?" Wade noticed his friend was motionless.

"We're on the right track." Hunter and Wade found another staircase and went downwards, they were in the lowest level of the catacombs. It was a long corridor, that contained old cells used prior to Alcatraz opening. Hunter noticed something on the ground, it looked like a strange camera, he reached to grab it, only to see another glimpse of the past. The owner of the camera was attacked by what looked like the two prisoners that were gunned down, he was chased to end of the corridor and was killed by them.

"What happened here... Huh?" Hunter's cross started glowing more brightly, but not the light color from earlier, but a darker sinister color. "Somethings coming."

"Hunter behind you!" Wade shouted, Hunter turned around to see two men charging him, he barely got out of the way of them. He got a better look at them, they were the prisoners in his visions. He noticed how they were covered in gun shot wounds and were carrying rusty looking makeshift knives. One of the spirits appeared in front of Hunter and knocked him on the ground, and reared his knife arm back to kill him. Hunter held up his arms to shield himself, he accidentally activated the camera. The ghost reeled back in pain from the effect of the camera, realizing the camera could do, he aimed the camera at the hostile spirit and snapped several more shots before the ghost was immobilized. Hunter shined the cross with the dark light in it's face.

"Enjoy you next life sentence." Hunter said, the spirit screamed in agony before dissolving into the ground, condemned to Hell.

"Hunter Help!" Wade was trying to keep from getting stabbed by the other ghost. Hunter managed to use the camera to paralyze the ghost.

"Bless your heart asshole." Hunter sent the spirit to the Underworld with it's partner."You alright?"

"Yeah, thank you... what did you do?" This was the first time Wade seen Hunter do his thing.

"I sent them to Hell, the crosses dark glow signifies the sins a person committed when they were alive, but I have no idea how this camera did that." Hunter's cross then emitted light holy color. They turned to see the spirit of the prison guard who as killed by the inmates.

"Thank you for serving them justice." the spirit said, They assumed this was Jon King, their target.

"Your wife is waiting for you Mr. King, she's waiting for you before she goes to the other side." Hunter told him, he understood and allowed Hunter to shine the crosses holy light on him, the soul then dissipated, having successfully passed on.

"Mission accomplished?" Wade asked, amazed by what he had seen.

"Yeah, lets skedaddle before more freaks show up." Hunter and Wade left the prison and made their way back to mainland.

 _My cross was given to me by a priest in my hometown of Timber when I told him of my unusual abilities. He told me not many like it in existence, and it's origins aren't exactly clear. He also told me it also belonged to my father, a man never met. I never thought much of his whereabouts, if I'm wasn't important enough for him to stick around, then he wasn't important enough to worry about, or at least that's what I thought. Even with that mind, it did seem strange that he basically vanished without a trace. He's not the only one, several other people, most of them young children. All of them happening during a similar time. I used to think of it as just coincidental, but after so much exposure to the supernatural I began to have second thoughts. I'll tell you about what we had seen in the shadows of Moonlight._

* * *

 **There you have the prologue, I also tried writing in a format I haven't done before. So the cross was my addition for this story, I got the inspiration from the cross in Dante's Inferno. One thing I'm considering is whether or not I should involve anyone from Maiden of Black Water or not, and if so how much? Anyways, a review and some criticism would be appreciated.**


	2. Back Home

**Well here's a new chapter for you, enjoy. Also this takes place in 2008, two years of Maiden of Black Water.**

* * *

"I told you not to wear that Wade." Hunter berated his friend, they were thrown out of a restaurant because the cashier was offended by Wade's shirt.

"What?! I wear this back home without trouble, and how was I supposed to know they would throw us out and make us pay without even getting our food?" Wade defended himself.

"Well Yankees aren't as friendly toward the stars and bars as folks back home." Hunter shot back. "And by us pay, you mean ME pay."

"Look I'll pay ya back alright." Wade was ready to change the subject. "So did you find anything about that doohickey that saved our asses?"

"Not really, other than the fact they're very hard to find, the last person I talked to said there was an antique store in Japan that would have more information, I believe it was called Kurosawa Antiques." Hunter answered.

"Oh, I've heard of that place, apparently the owners a fortune teller and the area has a haunted mountain."

"Yeah, Mount Hikami, I've actually read about some stuff there, real spooky stuff."

"By the way Hunter, I've been saving up cash to go visit Japan, do you want to come with me?" Wade asked.

"If I can make it, then yeah." Hunter was curious what Wade planned to do in Japan, he never had any interest in the country beforehand.

 _Me and Wade stayed in California for about a week before we returned home to Timber, the town we call home, only about 12,000 or so people. Timber was a place that used to be crawling with Neo Nazi's and Klan members decades ago, but they either left town or let go of their hate. I sent my camera and a note asking for an appraisal to Kurosawa Antiques, hoping to have some insight. I sent it the the last day in California, I said to send it back to my address back in Louisiana._

 **Timber Louisiana**

Hunter opened his mailbox and got a package, the return address confirmed that it was his camera. He brought it back into his house and opened it, there was a note inside along with the camera.

 _ **Dear Hunter Maycomb**_

 _ **The item you found is known as a camera obscura. Other than functioning like a regular camera, it can photograph things invisible to the human eye. They are extremely rare and only a few have been known to exist. The lens your camera has can paralyze ghosts in their tracks, but it's slightly damaged, so it's effect may be weakened. I must warn you though, it has been rumored previous owners of camera obscura's have either died, went missing, or gone insane. I advise caution if you plan to keep using it.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Hisoka Kurosawa**_

"Hm, this Hisoka person seems really is well versed on this, I wonder if she knows anything about my abilities." Hunter thought out loud, he put the camera back in his home before he started his motorcycle and went to school.

 _I often look at my life back before I ever knew of my abilities, the existence of ghosts, and all that creepy stuff. One thing is for sure, I don't see things the same way as I used to._

 **4 Years Ago - 6:35 PM**

The sun had set on Timber and Hunter was about to leave his friend Kyle Reid's house, but he once again to try and "convert him" and frankly Hunter was sick and tired of it.

"How about you shut your trap about your imaginary friend, that book of yours is as worthless as the paper it's printed on."

"You-." Kyle tried to defend himself.

"I. Will. Not. Follow. Your. Bullshit. What part do I need to say more clearly for you to understand?!" Hunter shoved him aside and rode his bicycle home.

"Well screw you too then!" He angrily slammed the door.

He rode by what used to be an all black church that used to be active before some skinheads burned the place decades ago, killing three and severely injuring five, it's been abandoned ever since. Hunter stopped pedaling when he spotted what looked like smoke was coming out of it, but no signs of a fire. Suddenly he heard a loud cry of pain and a heavy set African American man, whose body was engulfed in flames charged at Hunter.

"What the hell!?" Hunter was terrified and knocked off his bike. The man had Hunter by the wrists and his grip burned like the fires that engulfed him. It was Hunter had seen a glance for the first time. The man had spotted three Neo Nazis approach the church and he went back inside to warn everybody, but the building was then engulfed in flames. The glance ended when Hunter shook off the spirit and ran for his life.

 _That night changed my way of thinking forever, people who I thought were once alive were actually lingering spirits. I decided to go to a place I never thought I would go at the time, I was going to meet the pastor or priest or whatever that title was called._

 **Timber Christian Church**

The pastor was busy vacuuming the floor when he spotted Hunter, he knew Hunter was a staunch atheist and was puzzled why Hunter was at the church.

"Pastor Johnson?" Hunter asked

"Yes that's me, I know you are Hunter Maycomb, Mr. Reid told me about you, so what brings you here today."

"Call me crazy, but I think I was attacked by a ghost yesterday, these burns are proof." He showed the pastor the burn wounds on his arms and torso. "Some man on fire ran at me from the burned church." Johnson looked at the wounds before speaking.

"...Wait right here." After a short wait, he came back with a brass colored cross. "Your father once this used this cross to protect himself from hostile spirits, he wanted you to have it." Hunter touched the cross and saw a memory from when he was two years old. It was sunset and Hunter was playing outside when a spirit in odd robes tried to grab him, but his father used the same cross to send the ghost to the underworld. The glimpse ended and Hunter looked around frantically, making sure everything was still right with the world.

"What on earth?..." Was all Hunter could say.

"You must have seen a glance, your father had powers just like it, you must have inherited them, that cross glows when close to a spirit, the closer the brighter, use this to protect yourself." The Pastor explained.

"Thank you sir."

 **Flashback End**

 _Not much spiritual activity went on in Timber, the man that attacked me I sent to heaven months ago. So things around Timber were generally mellow. Things were about to get exciting again, it was the 17th of December if I remember correctly, that Wade invited me to that trip to Japan. I was hopeful I could just maybe meet Hisoka Kurosawa and see if she knew anything about my abilities and maybe get to visit the infamous suicide mountain._

* * *

 **After considering it, I decided to get some of the FF5 characters somewhat involved. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
